Just Go For It
by reiko of mars
Summary: Aino Minako attracted a large crowd wherever she went, but there was only one girl she was looking for. Sequel to Just Admit It.


It's still March! I'm not late! Take _that_, world!

Much love to the people who reviewed _Just Admit It_ and requested a follow-up. Wouldn't have done it without your guys' input. :)

(And to ladyhades: Sorry I'm not sorry for making your coworkers stare. ;) Enjoy!)

EDIT: Added some fanart of this story! Check my profile for the link.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

* * *

_Just Go For It_

* * *

She stood patiently by the entrance, every now and then affording the watch on her wrist a glance.

Classes had ended approximately seven minutes ago, she confirmed.

A crowd of students milled about her, some stopping to throw her admiring or appraising looks. She barely noticed; there was only one girl she was looking for.

Who, at this exact moment in time, was nowhere to be seen.

"That girl looks so cool!"

"She kind of looks like Aino Minako. Could that be her?"

"Don't be stupid. She's clearly wearing our uniform. If Aino Minako transferred to this school, _I'd _be the first to know!"

Keeping her eyes cast downward, Minako allowed herself a small smirk. For such a prestigious school, its students were surprisingly easy to fool! It was when she raised her head again that she finally saw _her. _Just a few yards away, walking with several others who also held small paper bags.

Minako's eyes glazed over and she let out a dreamy sigh.

It had been a month since she had confessed her feelings, which Rei had fortunately accepted. Their relationship hadn't changed all that much, though. Minako still teased Rei and Rei still made faces at Minako, but at least she could kiss the other girl whenever she wanted. It was a change she could get used to.

..Okay, maybe it was a change she hadn't used _at all_. Because of Rei's school and Minako's work they just hadn't seen each other lately. That's why. It wasn't like she was too afraid or nervous to. Of course not.

It wasn't like she had _never_ kissed anyone for purposes not related to work before.

Of _course_ not.

She looked to Rei again, who still hadn't noticed her. Her friends did, however, and pointed her out just as every other student had done in the past eight minutes.

Minako smiled when Rei's eyes widened upon contact.

The other girl quickly ditched her friends (Minako noted smugly) and headed straight for her, looking confused yet pleased.

"What are you doing here?" Rei was _smiling_. Minako was pretty sure that Rei could've compared her to a sack of wet garbage and she _still_ would have been reduced to a pile of mush as long as she remembered to smile afterwards.

God, she was losing it.

"I came to say hello to Hino-senpai, of course!"

"Ew, don't call me that."

"Hai, hai, Mars Reiko-senpai."

"Did you just come here to annoy me to death?"

"That, and take you out! You don't have any club activities?"

"Ah, no. We're done until the new school term."

"No clean-up duty?"

"My turn was yesterday."

"No love confessions to respond to?"

"I.. what?" Rei's blush then gave way to a cocky grin. "Well, there _was _one last month—Ow!"

"Fine, fine. You win _this_ time, Hino." Minako acquiesced, retracting her fist. "Then what took you so long?"

Rei rubbed at her arm, shifting both bags to one hand. "Ah, a couple of classmates and I stayed a little longer to finish our projects."

"Hmph. School is for chumps."

"Hey, not all of us can be world-touring triple threats."

"Damn straight. And only _I_ can take you out to dinner."

"At four in the afternoon?"

"Yup, a very early dinner. Only me."

* * *

Early dinner had been a success. The day was going great so far, save for one small hitch:

Minako was struggling to keep her hands to herself.

But they were in public now, making it easier for the other girl to reign herself in. Nobody had recognized her yet; to the people on the street, they were just two schoolgirls. Two ridiculously attractive schoolgirls. Okay, so maybe Minako had caught a few boys leering at them (one even winked in Rei's direction), but she made sure to send them all death glares before her girlfriend noticed (the one who winked received the classic knife-across-throat hand gesture).

Her hands twitched. She wished she could properly claim her territory and kiss Rei in front of all of those creeps. Not that that would be helping her anonymity, but she wanted to show them who Rei belonged to. When was the last time she had even kissed somebody anyways? The two were passing by an electronics store window when a familiar name caught their attention.

"_—and here is a premiere of Aino Minako's new single, 'I'm Here'!_"

Minako's thoughts and feet simultaneously ground to a halt.

Oh. She had forgotten about _that_ time.

That one music video she had filmed a couple of months ago, in between her tour dates.

The premise of the video was confusing, really. She had been kissing some unknown guy on top of a deck? Or was it a skyscraper? It was raining too, right?

She stood in front of the display, horrified, as her memory was painfully refreshed in the form of multiple television sets.

It was a stupid, tasteless, _meaningless_ video, really. Would Rei think the same? Minako looked to her girlfriend, who appeared to be doing an excellent impression of a brick wall.

"..Rei?"

The other girl snapped out of her trance and looked away from a television. "Yeah?"

"I, uh, filmed that a couple of months ago. It doesn't mean a—"

"Is that_ Aino Minako_?!" A random stranger called. He jabbed a barbaric finger at the television, then at Minako herself.

Of course it would take a side-by-side comparison of the idol to an image on screen to recognize her. Dodging the fan, Minako made a run for it, dragging Rei along.

Guiltily, she enjoyed the feeling of holding Rei's hand in hers.

* * *

It had taken a couple of blocks, but they were finally rid of the excitable mob that was Minako's fanbase.

The two both leaned against the wall of a nearby alley, completely out of breath. Once the idol had fully regained her composure, she turned to Rei, intent on finishing what had been interrupted.

"Rei, I—"

"Where's your hat?"

"My.. what?"

"Or your sunglasses. Where are they?"

"It's too dim for sunglasses. I don't have the hat on me."

"Don't you have anything else to disguise yourself with?"

"Well, there's this." Minako gestured to her clothes.

"Change back, then!"

"With what?"

"The Teletia S!"

"But I don't have it on me."

"Why not?!"

"Because you got mad at me the last time I used it," Minako explained simply. Rei's palm connected with her own forehead.

"Then how are you wearing my uniform right now?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I could attend your school a few times over. I even bought the uniform for kicks."

"I.. ah! Forget it!" Rei knelt to look through the paper bag she had been carrying.

From it, she produced a long, pale yellow knit scarf. She set about neatly tying it around Minako's neck, making sure it covered the bottom half of her face.

"You can wear that." She stepped back to admire her handiwork. "It's cold out, anyways."

Their close proximity was tempting, but guilt overrode Minako's desires. She couldn't take it anymore. "Rei, that kiss meant _nothing_," she blurted. Her voice came out adorably muffled, which Rei had to smile at.

Instead of reeling from the non sequitur as expected, the other girl managed an even reply. "I know." She stepped to reclaim her spot next to Minako against the wall.

"But that was before. I can stop doing them if—"

"Minako, no. That's your _profession_. And besides, I could tell how much it meant to _you._" She laughed. "Your face said it all, really. That video was tasteless."

The other girl sank to the floor. "I'm glad. So, so glad." Rei joined her, closing her eyes.

In the comfortable silence that stretched between them, Minako began to play with the end of her scarf. It was a pretty scarf, really. Tightly knit yet soft to the touch, it strangely reminded her of Rei.

Her hands stilled when she saw it: two letters neatly stitched at the bottom.

_AM_.

Ah, she had been so preoccupied with the release of her new single that she had forgotten all about it. Everything clicked into place.

She tugged down her scarf.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Minako?" Rei opened her eyes and turned to her. "What—"

She was grabbed by the collar as Minako pressed her lips to hers, soft yet possessive.

"You're mine, Rei," she practically purred.

"I.." Rei was speechless for a solid five seconds, red in the face. "I guess that's not so bad. Only if it's you." She continued to smile _that_ smile.

"Only me. And Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the scarf. It's very warm."

"Happy White Day, Minako. The chocolates were delicious."

* * *

_END_

* * *

This was originally meant to be a lot fluffier, but the conflict was inspired by a similar situation I read about in today's celebrity news. It just sort of jammed itself into my brain. Sorries.

And yes, Rei was late because she stayed behind to finish up her scarf. :3 What a sweetie.


End file.
